Kokuhaku
by cukr
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer abrió su casillero para sacar los libros de la siguiente clase, cuando notó que un pequeño pedazo de papel rosa se había deslizado de entre sus cosas y había caído a sus pies: era una cita de confesión.[UlquiHimeWeek2018/Día 1:El Corazón. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ulquiorra!/A.U./WAFF Fic].


_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ULQUIORRA!_

* * *

Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Kokuhaku**

Ulquiorra abrió su casillero con cuidado para sacar sus libros de la siguiente clase, cuando notó que un pequeño papel de color rosa cayó a sus pies. Se agachó para recogerlo y se dio cuenta que era una nota.

 _Otra más_ , pensó.

Estaba harto de esto. Todos los días, sin excepciones, le dejaban al menos una nota en su casillero. Cartas de amor o citas de confesión dejadas por sus admiradoras.

Él era consciente de que gozaba de cierta popularidad entre el género femenino de su escuela, aunque no lo comprendía del todo, ya que no creía que hubiera hecho algo especialmente excepcional para recibir ese tipo de atención. Por el contrario, el prefería estar a solas en su propio mundo y evitaba mezclarse en las actividades de su escuela más allá de lo necesario.

Ulquiorra estuvo a punto de tirar el papel a la basura sin siquiera abrirlo, cuando un olor le llamó la atención. Su mente podría estar jugando con él, pero estaba casi seguro que olía a _ella_. Abrió la nota con cuidado y leyó la firma de la carta. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto al mirar el nombre: Inoue Orihime.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que ella, de todas las chicas de su escuela, estuviera interesada en él. A sus ojos, era una de las jóvenes más hermosas que hubiera visto. Cabello largo, brillante y rojo como el fuego, ojos color miel, piel blanca como la seda y una sonrisa más hermosa que el sol. La primera vez que la vio, no le pareció en nada especial, solo una chica con una particular belleza; pero después de haber sido asignado con ella en el mismo salón, su amable personalidad le había llamado la atención. No importaba la situación o la persona, Orihime siempre era amable y cálida. ¿Cómo alguien podría ser así? No lo comprendía, pero le era fascinante. Sin darse cuenta, se sorprendía a si mismo mirándola de reojo en clases, prestando atención a sus conversaciones, oyendo su risa, hasta que hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta que quizás ella le gustara.

Ulquiorra leyó entonces con especial lentitud la nota. Orihime lo estaba invitando a encontrarse en la parte de atrás de la escuela al final de las clases. ¿Una invitación de confesión? Leyó varias veces para asegurarse de que había entendido bien, pero no había error. Ella quería verlo a solas. Pero luego pensó, había una alta probabilidad de que esto fuera una broma; después de todo, ella no parecía ese tipo de persona que prefiere un acercamiento indirecto o clandestino. Quizás la hubiera juzgado mal, pero Orihime le parecía más del tipo de persona que se acercaría a él directamente en el salón, sin importar que hubiera compañeros.

¿Aunque quién era él para juzgar? Después de todo, había pasado varios meses solo mirándola de reojo, y aunque admitía que ella le llamaba la atención, jamás se había acercado para hablarle. Lo que era aún peor, ellos en verdad no había interactuado mucho más allá de simples preguntas relacionadas con las clases, y tenía la ligera impresión que a Orihime le gustaba Kurosaki Ichigo, uno de sus amigos. Por eso sospechaba.

Ulquiorra cerró su casillero, metió la nota en su bolsillo y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

No tenía nada que perder, fuera una broma o no.

* * *

Orihime se removió en su silla, nerviosa. Su corazón no había parado de latirle a mil por hora desde que deslizó la nota en el casillero. La había escrito varias semanas atrás, pero no había sido hasta ahora que tuvo el valor para entregarla a su receptor.

Cifer Ulquiorra era el chico menos comunicativo de su clase. No hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera necesario, siempre estaba haciendo apuntes en sus cuadernos durante las clases, no participaba a menos que el profesor le hiciera una pregunta directa y durante el tiempo libre se la pasaba encapsulado dentro de su propio mundo, escuchando música con sus audífonos.

De no ser porque lo había visto varias veces al lado de otro chico de último año en los pasillos o en los recesos de comida, Orihime hubiera pensado que era un chico bastante solitario y sin amigos.

Al principio su presencia causó un poco de temor, incluso escuchó un par de rumores de sus amigos de que aquel joven pelinegro y antisocial tenía alguna necesidad especial o síndrome de la personalidad que lo hacía ser como era, pero Ulquiorra poco a poco disipó los comentarios cuando, durante las pruebas y exámenes, sacaba siempre los mejores resultados y se convirtió en el primero de la clase, seguida por ella misma. Entonces pasó de ser considerado un prodigio.

Se percató que, muy en contra de lo que todos creyeron, él no se negaba a aclarar ciertas dudas relacionadas con las diferentes materias que cursaban si le preguntaban. Comprendieron que simplemente era callado. Muy a su pesar, eso le llamó mucho la atención a las chicas de su clase. Un chico de aura misteriosa, inteligente, atractivo y que no buscaba problemas.

Todas comenzaron a seguirle, a dejarle notas en el casillero y a tratar de entablar una relación con él, a lo cual el chico siempre respondía con una negativa. Eso, sin embargo, no hizo más que alentarlas. Hay algo en la psicología humana en la que no importa que tan inalcanzable pueda ser algo, entre más difícil se vuelve, más lo deseas.

Orihime no pudo evitar al principio sentir un poco de compasión por el acoso que sufría su compañero por parte de las demás chicas, pero tuvo que admitir que era un poco divertido y tierno al mismo tiempo, observar como alguien que busca por todos los medios pasar desapercibido, obtener una atención constante.

Al principio se entretenía con mirar, pero se percató que poco a poco ya no solo observaba el escenario en su totalidad, sino que lo observaba únicamente a él. Sus reacciones, su cabello negro algo despeinado, sus ojos brujos, verdes como un lago rodeado de selva, capaces de quitarte el aire.

Más de una vez se le había quedado mirando en las clases de gimnasia, cuando tenían práctica de tenis o de natación. Se quedaba embobada observando todos sus movimientos hasta que alguna de sus amigas la sacaba de su transe.

Fue su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, la que se percató primero de su desvergonzada obsesión. Siempre había tendido a ser algo enamoradiza; a veces creía que su corazón corría más rápido que sus pensamientos, y tenía razón. Al comenzar su tercer año de secundaria, se la pasaba todo el día pensando en uno de sus amigos, Kurosaki Ichigo, y como él siempre le hablaba, se ofrecía a llevarla a casa, salían en grupo y la trataba amablemente, inocentemente pensaba que le gustaba. Pero su ilusión se interrumpió abruptamente cuando él y una chica bajita que fue transferida del extranjero comenzaron a salir en cuarto año.

Ahora, cursando su quinto año de secundaria, firmemente creía que la razón por la que nunca logró nada con su amigo fue por sus dudas y por tardar demasiado en expresar lo que sentía. Bueno, no quería que eso ocurriera de nuevo. Y por eso había escrito la nota. Le había llevado recolectar el valor toda la mañana, y estaba roja como un arándano cuando la deslizó por las rendijas del casillero de Ulquiorra. Solo esperaba que él no se lo hubiera tomado mal; era consiente que no habían hablado casi nada fuera de temas de la escuela en contadas ocasiones, pero lo había pillado mirándola algunas veces durante las clases. Tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Al menos eso esperaba.

Orihime interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando Ulquiorra entró al salón de clases. Sin poder detenerse, se puso de pie en un impulso que atrajo las miradas de sus demás compañeros, pero se quedó así, sin saber que hacer o decir. Inmediatamente su rostro se sonrojó con fuerza, y por más que trató de moverse o decir algo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca y sus músculos estaban tiesos como el cemento. Su corazón era el único que latía en una carrera maratónica. Ulquiorra se le quedó mirando, como todos los demás compañeros, sin decir nada, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Su corazón también le comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Orihime estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando el profesor de Literatura entró y les ordenó sentarse a todos para que comenzara la clase. Ulquiorra terminó de tomar asiento en la segunda línea, a solo tres pupitres a la izquierda de la pelirroja. Orihime se sentó lentamente, no sabía qué le había pasado, se sentía una tonta, pero es que no había podido controlarse. Por lo menos, todos en el salón parecieron olvidar el incidente y se concentraron en la materia.

Cuando terminó de sacar su cuaderno de apuntes y sus lápices, alzó la cabeza inconscientemente en dirección a Ulquiorra y ¡oh, por Dios! ¡Él la estaba mirando!

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no se molestó en disimular. Sus ojos verdes parecían querer adentrarse en su alma y un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda. El chico la observó por unos segundos más antes de concentrarse en la lección de Escritores Japoneses, permitiéndole así a Orihime respirar nuevamente. No se había percatado que estaba aguantando la respiración.

Sacudiéndose los pensamientos, ella también trató de prestar atención, pero fallando. Solamente faltaban unas horas antes de que finalizaran las clases.

* * *

Al sonar la campana de salida, Ulquiorra recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a su casillero. Metió todas sus pertenencias en su mochila, cambió sus zapatos y se dirigió a los jardines de la escuela, los cuales estaban en la parte posterior del edificio, sin perder tiempo.

Durante las últimas clases no había podido dejar de pensar en la reacción que tuvo Orihime cuando él entró al salón. Estaba casi seguro de que la chica iba decirle algo antes de ser interrumpidos por su profesor. Jamás la había visto tan sonrojada y nerviosa, ella siempre estaba alegre y serena. Fue muy extraño. Esto le hizo pensar que tal vez lo de la nota no fuera una broma de Grimmjow o de algún otro, algo que había estado considerando. Pero después de todo era muy improbable, nadie sabía de la pequeña fascinación que tenía por su compañera.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de los jardines, Ulquiorra ralentizó el paso. El sol aún brillaba a mitad del cielo, coloreando las nubes con hermosos tonos púrpura, amarillo y naranja. La tarde estaba cayendo, y los grillos nocturnos pronto comenzarían a cantar.

Los jardines de la escuela eran un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores de diferentes especies, cuya dulces fragancias inundaban todos sus rincones. Había venido un par de veces, pero siempre estaba lleno de alumnos, le sorprendió lo pacifico que podrían llegar a ser cuando no había nadie allí.

Tras pasar el cultivo de tomates que tenían los alumnos de primer año, Ulquiorra giró a su izquierda y pudo ver la cúpula de madera blanca que estaba al final. La estructura estaba rodeada de _visteria china_ ; una planta trepadora de hermosas flores violetas, las cuales colgaban del techo y los 5 pilares de la cúpula como un racimo de flores desmayadas, confiriendo al lugar el aspecto de una cabaña de cuento de hadas.

Orihime estaba sentada en una de las bancas dentro de la cúpula, esperándolo. Cuando Ulquiorra llegó, ella se puso de pie nuevamente de un brinco. Se veía más calmada, pero él notó que estaba jugando con sus manos en un intento de controlar su nerviosismo. Su gesto le pareció adorable.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó con una reverencia.

Ella se inclinó también para corresponder. Luego de eso, se miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Orihime habló.

—Cifer-san, estoy muy agradecida que hayas venido. Lamento haberte incomodado con esa nota en tu casillero, pero... fue la única forma en la que se me ocurrió que pudiera hablar contigo sin...

—¿Distracciones?

Orihime se sonrojó por la interrupción.

—Discúlpame, no quise interrumpirte. Puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre, si quieres. No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, hemos estado en la misma clase por tres años seguidos, somos compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ulquiorra notó como ella se relajó al escuchar esto y le sonrió. Le agradó que hubiera logrado hacerla sentir más cómoda con él a solas.

—Gracias, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Ulquiorra-kun.

—Está bien.

Ulquiorra avanzó un par de pasos más cerca. Orihime volvió a jugar con sus manos, y su rostro se sonrojó aún más que antes.

—¿Te pongo incómoda, mujer?

—¿Mujer? —ella lo miró confundida.

—Lo siento, es una costumbre que heredé de mi padre. No he querido ofenderte.

—No, descuida, no me molesta —se apresuró a decir ella—. Puedes llamarme así si te es familiar.

Ulquiorra dio unos pasos más cerca y, tentando a su suerte, le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a la chica. Se sintió aliviado cuando no fue rechazado.

—Ulquiorra-kun...

El corazón de Orihime comenzó a latir disparado. Jamás imaginó que la conversación escalara tan rápido como para un acercamiento físico tan repentino. Pero debía decir algo, no era justo, ella era la que lo había citado allí después de todo. Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra no intentó hacer ningún movimiento más.

—Ulquiorra-kun, yo... yo he estado observándote —ahora fue el turno de él de quedarse extrañado, y ella rectificó inmediatamente—. ¡No vayas a pensar mal de mí! No soy ninguna acosadora.

—Sé que no lo eres.

—Me... Me gusta cuando ayudas a nuestros compañeros en las materias. Yo... he notado que a veces tratas de alejar un poco a las personas de ti. Pe-Pero nunca has sido grosero ni agresivo con nadie. Sé que debes pensar que estoy siendo algo tonta, pero... —ella tomó aire y luego lo soltó— me gustaría llegar a conocernos un poco más, ser tu amiga y... y quizás... quizás yo... ¡Por favor, sal conmigo, Ulquiorra-kun!

Orihime dejo salir todo precipitadamente y cerró los ojos. Se sentía como una cobarde, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara después de ello. No era en nada como había planeado que fuera. Había olvidado todas las cosas que había preparado en su mente para que no sonara tan incoherente y fuera de lugar.

Ulquiorra se quedó callado, hermético. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella; esto causó que Orihime abriera los ojos y lo mirara con tristeza. ¿Iba a irse? ¿Estaba rechazándola? Estaba a punto de llorar de la vergüenza, cuando lo vio hacer una reverencia más pronunciada que la que había hecho al saludarla al principio.

—Por favor, cuida bien de mí, Inoue Orihime.

Orihime casi se desmaya. No podía creerlo. ¡La estaba aceptando! No supo que decir. Su cabeza no había planeado más de allí, aunque... ¿Estaba aceptando ser su amigo o ser su novio? Por el momento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue nuevamente devolverle la reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, haré todo mi esfuerzo —logró balbucear.

Ulquiorra levantó la vista y sonrió un poco divertido. Lentamente, levantó su mano y la extendió hacia ella, mirándola con tranquilidad mientras esperaba que la chica tomara su mano. Orihime no supo por qué, pero aquella imagen le dio una sensación de déjà vu, como si esto ya hubiera ocurrido antes entre ellos en algún otro tiempo o en alguna otra vida. Una pequeña sensación de tristeza la embargó mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de Ulquiorra, como si temiera que esta desapareciera, pero cuando tocó su piel y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, una increíble sensación de calidez y felicidad la envolvió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, comprendiendo que él también sintió lo mismo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, pronto oscurecerá.

—Disculpa, no me había percatado de la hora.

Orihime se apresuró en recoger su mochila de la banca y salió de la cúpula con Ulquiorra. Comenzaron a caminar por los jardines hasta la salida de la escuela. Él en ningún momento le soltó la mano.

—Por cierto, si no te molesta, ¿te apetecería acompañarme a cenar esta noche en mi casa? Prometo que te acompañaré hasta la tuya después. Es solo que mi familia me está esperando y ya se me hizo algo tarde. Podría decirse que es un día especial.

—Cuánto lo siento, no he querido causarte problemas, me siento muy apenada.

—No tienes que disculparte, mujer, al contrario, me alegra haber recibido la nota.

Sus palabras la alegraron inmensamente, Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír.

—… Además, no pueden enojarse mucho conmigo el día de hoy.

—Me encantaría acompañarlos —aceptó encantada—. ¿Y qué están celebrando?

Ulquiorra tardó un poco en responder.

—Mi cumpleaños.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Lo había olvidado! —Orihime lo abrazó— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ulquiorra-kun!

Se sentía culpable. Se suponía que como delegada de la clase, ella estaba al tanto de los cumpleaños de todos en el salón. Estaba tan preocupada por entregar la nota que había olvidado por completo que hoy también era el día de Ulquiorra.

—No tengo nada que regalarte —se disculpó.

Ulquiorra solo sonrió. Rompió el abrazo que tenían y se apartó de ella un poco, luego tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente en el dorso, haciendo que el corazón de Orihime se derritiera.

—Descuida, ya me has dado el mejor regalo.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Me quedó bien cheesie, ooc, todo cursi y romántico, but I regret nothing. Se suponía que tenía que publicarlo ayer, pero mejor tarde que nunca._

 _Éste fanfic pertenece al Día 1: El Corazón, del **UlquiHime Week 2018**. No creo que logre publicar para los siguientes días, pero al menos quería dejar mi granito de arena. Espero hayan pasado un buen día en el cumpleaños de Ulqui-kun, y tengan una fantástica semana del UlquiHime._

 _Besos._


End file.
